Oneshot's Helsa
by pazhitaa714
Summary: Colección de Oneshot's Helsa/Iceburns/Hansla . Época navideña y Elsa no se esperaba ese regalo y además de la persona menos esperada y no solo eso, una declaración venia con el paquete. AU modern Helsa y leve Kristanna .
1. El último adiós

Hola mis queridos lectores :D

Esto van a ser diferentes clases de oneshots Helsa;estas pequeñas historias van a contener humor,drama,tragedia pero sobre todo romance. Espero que les gusten y si no solo díganmelo de buena manera ok? sin insultos por favor

Y si tienen ideas para mas oneshots,no duden en decirme y yo obviamente cuando lo publique les daré crédito

Sin mas preámbulos. El primer oneshot...

* * *

><p><strong>Declaimer: Yo no soy la dueña de Frozen. Yo solo ocupo a los personajes para entretener al publico y sacarles aunque sea alguna sonrisa. Esto va sin fines de lucro.<strong>

**Advertencia: Este oneshot contenera un trágico final. Estas advertido/a.**

* * *

><p><strong>El ultimo <strong>**adiós**

* * *

><p>P.O.V Elsa<p>

Lo ultimo que recuerdo es estar en el auto peleando con quien en poco tiempo sera mi . Estábamos tan enfadados uno con el otro que no nos dimos cuenta que al frente se acercaba un camión a toda velocidad y estrello contra nosotros;después todo sucedió muy rápido. Al despertar me encontraba en el destrozado auto y a mi lado estaba el cuerpo de mi prometido cubierto de sangre e inconsciente,yo me altere y moví su cuerpo lentamente y susurrando su nombre pero no obtuve respuesta alguna. Poco a poco empece a escuchar los sonidos de la ambulancia acercándose.

Yo estaba sentada en la ambulancia y al frente mio estaba en una camilla el cuerpo de mi novio cubierto con vendas en todas partes y utilizando una mascarilla para respirar. Estaba muy preocupada y lo único que quería era llorar y rogando por la vida de mi amado Hans.

Al llegar al hospital Hans tuvo atención inmediata y fue a la sala de emergencias. Yo por suerte no tuve nada grave solo unos cuantos moretones y el brazo izquierdo no le ponía atención a mis heridas y por el momento lo único que me importa es Hans. Ahora estaba completamente enojada conmigo misma pues tengo miedo de que Hans no logre sobrevivir y lo ultimo que hicimos fue pelear y todo por una tontería. Me acerque rápidamente a la puerta de la habitación donde se encontraba él y lo vi acostado en la camilla aún con la mascarilla y conectado a muchos cables. Ya no pude aguantar más y rompí en llanto. Entre a la habitación y me puse a un lado de Hans. Tome su mano y lo abrace con delicadeza para no herirlo más.

-Por favor Hans,no puedes dejarme. Tienes toda una vida por delante junto a mi-Dijo entre susurros y con la voz quebradiza apoyando su frente junto a la de él.

-Señorita Anderson-Dijo una voz masculina detrás-Tiene visitas-Dijo el hombre mayor de edad.

-Esta bien Doctor-Dije y salí de allí no sin antes echarle una ultima mirada a Hans.

A llegar a la sala de espera vi a una peli-naranja junto a un chico rubio. Ella al verme fue corriendo a mi y me abrazo con fuerza,yo le devolví el gesto y empece a llorar nuevamente.

-Oh Elsa,me temía de que te hubiera pasado algo grave-Dijo la chica abrazándome con más fuerza y acariciando mis cabellos.

-Anna,tengo miedo-Dijo entre sollozos-Hans no esta para nada bien y tengo miedo de que no pueda...-No pude continuar,en solo pensarlo mi corazón se rompía en miles de pedazos

-No digas eso Elsa. Él estará bien no tienes porque preocuparte-Dijo Anna aunque sabia que ella también tenia miedo y decía eso solo para animarme.

-Elsa...-Dijo una voz acercándose a nosotras-...de verdad lo siento-

-Kristoff...-Dije soltando a Anna y abrazándolo. Él es mi cuñado pero lo quiero como si fuera un hermano para mi.

-Elsa sera mejor que nos vallamos. Necesitas descansar-Me ofreció mi hermana poniendo una mano sobre mi hombro.

-No,no lo dejare. Me quedare a su lado hasta que despierte-Dije firmemente y segura por mis palabras.

-Esta bien,volveremos mañana-Dijo Anna.

Anna y Kristoff se miraron muy preocupados pero yo no le di importancia así que me fui de allí después de despedirme de ambos. Nuevamente fui a la habitación de Hans,saque una silla y me quede a su lado tomando su mano. Pasaron las horas y él aun no despertaba,ya era de noche y el sueño ya me estaba ganando. Me quede dormida apoyando mi cabeza en la cama sin soltar la mano del pelirrojo.

A la mañana siguiente vi que Hans seguía inconsciente pero su corazón aún seguía latiendo aunque el pulso era muy bajo. Yo me empece a preocupar mas de lo que ya estaba.

-Hans...-Dije aguantando las lagrimas-Sé que me escuchas y quiero decirte que siempre voy a estar a tu lado pase lo que pase,¿Esta bien?-Eso ultimo lo dije con la voz muy quebrada. Decidí ir a comer algo pero algo me detuvo tomando mi mano. Voltee mi mirada esperanzada y vi que Hans intentaba abrir los ojos.

-Elsa...-Dijo con una voz apenas que se escuchaba.

-Mi amor,despertaste-Dije muy feliz.

-Estoy muy dedil-Mi sonrisa se borro al instante-Quiero despedirme de ti-.

-N-No digas eso-Dije tartamudeando-Vas a estar bien ya lo veras-Mis lagrimas empezaron a caer por mis blancas mejillas.

-Quiero que sepas que eres el amor de mi vida-Él me acaricio mi mejilla secando mis lagrimas-Quiero que seas feliz aunque no este yo a tu lado-.

-Hans... por favor no me dejes-Dije

-Elsa yo...-Dijo con mucho esfuerzo-Te amo-Él cerro sus ojos

-Y yo a ti-Dije muy triste. Sentí como su mano se despegaba de mi mejilla y caía sobre la cama en un golpe seco-¿Hans?, ¿¡Hans!?-El marcador donde aparecía el pulso,la linea estaba recta-¡No!,¡POR FAVOR NO ME DEJES!-Rompí en llanto,tome su rostro sin vida y lo comencé a besar-No te vallas,te necesito-Mis lagrimas no dejaban de brotar por mis ojos bruscamente.

Los doctores llegaron corriendo pero su esfuerzo fue en vano. Era muy tarde,mi Hans se había ido para siempre. Y siempre voy a recordar nuestro ultimo adiós.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok sé que en estos momento están llorando como locosas y créanme que yo también me inspire con esta historia escuchando la canción "Moriré" de la factoría es recomendable escucharla **

**Fue un poco corto lo sé el siguiente sera mas largo **

**Lo siento por matar a Hans pero tenia que hacerlo:'(**

**Les prometo que el siguiente oneshot sera mas feliz y gracioso **

**Me despido con un abrazo psicológico,bye bye **

**Pazita bye **


	2. El regalo ideal

¡Hola guapuras de Dios! les tengo una maravillosa noticia... ¡Ya salí de vacaciones! ahora voy a poder actualizar mas seguido:D

Este es el segundo oneshot de mi colección. El primero no fue el mejor que digamos y lo admito. Y los que comentaron,gracias,eso me ayuda a mejorar y me apoya a seguir escribiendo ^-^

Este one-shot está especialmente hecho por la fecha en que nos encontramos. ¡Navidad! ¿Y saben que puede alegrarlo aún más? así es... ¡Helsa! con leves momentos Kristanna.

No olviden que acepto sugerencias con mucho gusto y como dije antes les daré crédito al publicarla.

Sin más preámbulos. El segundo one-shot...

* * *

><p><strong>Declaimer: Yo no soy la dueña de Frozen. Yo solo cupo a los personajes para entretener al lector y sacarles aunque sea alguna sonrisa. Esto va sin fines de lucro.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>El regalo ideal<strong>

* * *

><p>Nunca pensó que seria tan agotador salir de compras navideñas. Su hermana la tiene cargando con casi todas las bolsas mientras ella estaba observando. Elsa ya le estaba empezando a doler la espalda y trataba de esquivar a la gente que caminaba de un lado a otro. El centro comercial parecía más un zoológico.<p>

-¿Sabes qué? Me vendría bien un poco de ayuda-dijo con voz frustrada.

-Oh, lo siento-la pelirroja se volvió donde su hermana-Sabes que adoro venir de compras-Elsa sintió un gran alivio al verse liberada de un poco de peso.- Elsa, tienes que ayudarme, tengo los regalos de todos pero el único que me falta es Kristoff. No sé que darle-

-Anna, él te ama. Lo que sea que le des estará bien, lo importante que sea de corazón-

-¿Qué dijiste Elsa?-Anna no le estaba poniendo atención ya que se encontraba viendo unos peluches de reno. La aludida soltó un suspiro de frustración.

-Olvídalo-dijo entre dientes.-Después sigues buscando. Ya me dio hambre-

-Esta bien. Solo espero encontrar el regalo perfecto-ambas hermanas fueron a la cafetería de ahí y ordenaron dos cafés calientes y un trozo de pastel de chocolate.

-¿Ya tienes pensado a quienes vas a invitar a la cena de navidad?-preguntó la albina tomando un sorbo de su café.

-Así es, invite a todos los amigos de la familia. A la tía Gerda, el tío Kai,el pequeño Olaf, Rapunzel, Eugene, Kristoff, Merida, Elinor, Fergus y otros amigos de mamá y papá. ¡Oh! casi lo olvido, también invite a...-Anna puso una cara nerviosa.

-Anna, dime a quien-dijo la mayor con firmeza.

-A Hans-dijo con voz apenas audible. Elsa casi se atraganta con el café y miro a su hermana abriendo los ojos como platos.

-Dime que estas bromeando-

-Vamos Elsa, sus hermanos no están en el país y no tiene a nadie con quien pasar las fiestas, ¿No tienes aunque sea una pizca de compasión?-

-Lo dice la chica que casi le rompe la nariz-Elsa sonrió ante el recuerdo de su hermana golpeando a su ex-novio dejándolo en el suelo retorciéndose de dolor. Su sonrisa se eliminó al recibir la mirada de reproche de Anna.

-Ha pasado un año desde que eso pasó-dijo con voz seria-Aunque tengo que admitir que fue divertido verlo de ese modo-

-¿Por qué quieres invitar a ese imbécil a la cena? Y no me digas que es por ser una buena chica porque esa ni tú te la crees-dijo la rubia cruzándose de brazos-Lo haz estado fastidiando desde su ruptura-

-Quiero haces las pases ¿Tiene algo de malo eso?-Elsa enarcó una ceja-No me mires así, es toda la verdad-

-Te voy a creer-dijo tomando otro sorbo-Vuelvo enseguida-Anna vio como su hermana se dirigía hacia los baños. No desaprovecho la oportunidad así que cogió su teléfono y marco un número.

-Kristoff, casi nos descubre-Dijo Anna.

-_Sigo creyendo que esto es una mala idea-_se escuchó una voz al otro lado de la linea.

-No te puedes echar para atrás, lo prometiste-la pelirroja hizo un puchero sabiendo igual que no la veía.

-_No sé por qué supongo que estas haciendo una cara de perrito o algo por el estilo_-dijo Kristoff.

-¿Qué comes que adivinas?-rió levemente-Entonces... ¿Sigues en el juego?-

-_Si Anna_-dijo rendido.-_Te quiero_-

-Yo más-vio a su hermana acercándose.-Te llamo luego, ahí viene Elsa-colgó.

-¿Con quién hablabas?-Elsa preguntó sentándose frente a Anna.

-Ehh ¡Con Rapunzel!-dijo lo primero que se le ocurrió-Llamó para confirmar que iba a venir-.

-Esta bien-dijo desconfiada, conocía perfectamente a su hermana y siempre hablaba de ese modo cuando algo pasaba.

-Mejor será que sigamos buscando el regalo para Kristoff-dijo nerviosamente la pelirroja tratando de evadir el tema. Pagaron sus cafés y continuaron con su búsqueda.

Pasó más de una hora y Anna aún no encontraba lo que buscaba. Elsa ya estaba muy agotada y lo único que quería era irse a casa y descansar.

-¡Elsa! Quédate aquí, ¡Ya encontré el regalo ideal para Kristoff y estoy segura que le encantara!-exclamó entusiasta la menor corriendo hacia una de las tiendas. La aludida se sentó en una de las bancas soltando un suspiro demostrando su agotamiento.

-Pero miren quien está aquí. Nada más ni nada menos que la mismísima Reina del hielo-.

Esa voz...

"Me deben estar jodiendo" pensó la albina. Miro de soslayo confirmando sus sospechas. Ahí parado se encontraba un joven pelirrojo mirando a Elsa con esos ojos esmeralda que tanto le molestaba y a la vez encontraba terriblemente sexy. "¡Elsa!" se reprimió.

-¿Qué haces aquí Westergard?-preguntó entre dientes.

-Lo mismo que tú ,copo de nieve-dijo burlesco. Cuanto odiaba esos apodos que le tenía.

-¿Comprando regalos de navidad? Eso es nuevo de tu parte Hans-dijo divertida y con un leve tono de ironía.

-¿Puedo?-pregunto Hans apuntando la banca. Elsa asintió y él se sentó a su lado.-¿Qué haces tan sola?-

-No estoy sola. Anna está allí dentro buscando un regalo para Kristoff-

-¿El grandullón?-Hans preguntó con desagrado.

-Por lo menos es mucho mejor novio que fuiste tú para Anna, él si se la merece-dijo Elsa defendiendo al novio de su hermana.

-Oh vamos Elsa, ¿Tan malo fui?-la aludida lo fulminó con la mirada.

-¿Tú qué crees?-espetó.

-Estoy perdiendo mi tiempo aquí-Hans se levantó-Fue un gusto volverla a ver _Su Majestad, _pronto nos volveremos a ver-dijo con burla intentando provocar a Elsa lo cual funcionó a la perfección. Se dio vuelta en sus talones y se marcho de allí recibiendo una mirada de odio de la rubia.

-Estúpido Hans-.

-¡Elsa!-Anna iba corriendo donde se encontraba ella.

-Oh Anna, que bueno que volviste. Ahora nos podemos ir-

-¿Qué hacia Hans aquí?-preguntó curiosa.

-Solo estaba para fastidiarme como siempre-contestó-Bueno andando, solo quiero llegar a casa-.

-Oh Elsa, si tan solo supieras.-dijo para si misma Anna siguiendo a su hermana por detrás.

* * *

><p>Ya era Nochebuena y toda la casa estaba decorada con hermosos adornos navideños. Lo único que faltaba es que llegaran los invitados y todo comenzaría.<p>

Elsa estaba en su cuarto arreglándose, usaría un hermoso vestido turquesa con escote de corazón con manga larga transparente, ajustado desde la cintura y para abajo caía libremente hasta un poco mas arriba de las rodillas y zapatos del mismo color con un poco de tacón. Elegante pero cómodo. Su larga cabellera rubia hecha en una media cola con trenza. Se aplicó un poco de maquillaje y ya estaba lista.

-¡Elsa! Te ves d-i-v-i-n-a.-deletreó su hermana mirándola con admiración.

-Gracias, tú igual estás muy bella-Anna vestía un vestido verde manzana ajustado hasta el muslo. Su cabello estaba recogido en un moño alto **(N/A: Como en la coronación).**

-¡Anna! Al final ayer no me dijiste que le compraste a Kristoff-.

-Es una sorpresa. Además está especialmente hecho para él, o para ser exactos, para ambos-explicó la muchacha.

-Estoy segura que le fascinara-dijo con confianza Elsa feliz por su hermana haya encontrado el amor. Kristoff era un buen chico.

El sonido del timbre llamó la atención de las hermanas.

-Bienvenidos-escucharon la voz de su padre.

-¡Anna! ¡Elsa!-un niño pelinegro que aparenta de unos 10 años se acercó a las hermanas.

-¡Olaf!-exclamaron felices abrazando al pequeño.

-Mira como has crecido desde al ultima vez que nos vimos-

-Lo sé, ya soy grande-Olaf le ocaciono ternura a las mayores.

-Elsa, voy a ver a Kristoff-dijo Anna.

-Esta bien-.

Anna fue en busca de su novio y lo encontró

-¡Kristoff! si viniste-dijo esta felizmente abrazándolo.

-Claro que vine, ¿Acaso lo dudabas?-.

-Claro que no tonto-se dieron un casto beso en los labios-¿Lo has visto?-preguntó.

-No lo he visto desde que llegué-contestó rascándose la nuca.

-¿Y si no viene? Si no viene todo lo que planeamos estará arruinado ¿Entiendes? arruinado-exclamó alterada Anna.

-¿No crees que estas exagerando un poco?-dijo Kristoff entrecerrando los ojos.

-¡No, no lo estoy haciendo!-gritó llamando la atención de todos haciendo que estoy volteen hacia ellos.-¡Ustedes sigan en lo suyo!-los invitados quitaron sus miradas rápidamente.

-La cena está lista-escucharon decir a su madre.

-Ok,no va a venir-dijo decepcionada la muchacha.

Todos se encaminaron a la mesa y cenaron tranquilamente sin ningún inconveniente. Anna en vez de comer devoraba la comida, 1) estaba hambrienta y 2) intentaba desquitarse con ella por que Hans no llegó. Al terminar de cenar Anna y Kristoff comenzaron a reclamar entre sí.

-Es un imbécil. Amablemente lo invite a cenar para que no la pase solo y no viene-espetó la chica cruzándose de brazos.

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo-dijo el rubio.

-Anna-llamó su madre-tu amigo Hans ya llegó-dijo esta con una sonrisa. Sus padres no sabían que alguna vez tuvieron algo.

-Debe ser una broma-ambos estaban completamente sorprendidos viendo al pelirrojo entrando a la casa.

-No me sorprende que llegase tarde. Siempre era impuntual en nuestras citas cuando salíamos-.

-Ni siquiera menciones eso-dijo molesto Kristoff.

-No te pongas celoso. Sabes que eres el único para mi-dijo abrazándolo tiernamente.-Bien, ahora que ya está aquí, es hora de iniciar misión _Helsa-_Anna se frotó las manos y relamiéndose los labios

-¿Misión_ Helsa? _¿Enserio?-preguntó extrañado el rubio.

-Que falta de imaginación tienes-.

-Ok-suspiró-Solo espero que Elsa esté de buen humor para esto-se notaba nerviosismo en su voz. Cuando Elsa estaba enojada nadie querría estar ahí.

-Oh créeme que lo estará. Ah estado todo este tiempo con Olaf y si estás solo 2 minutos con él, estás de lo mejor-dijo la pelirroja con confianza.-Ahora, tú con Hans y yo con Elsa. Los juntaremos en el punto acordado-.

Kristoff se acercó al pelirrojo a paso inseguro.

-¡Hans! que alegría verte por aquí-exclamo con una sonrisa forzada.

-Anna me insistió mucho en que tenia que venir. Llegue tarde porque tuve un pequeño problema con mi coche, pero ya lo solucione-el aludido miro al rubio confundido pues casi nunca le hablaba de ese modo tan ¿amistoso?.

-Excelente que hayas venido-dijo posando un brazo sobre su hombro-Ven, quiero que veas algo-

Ambos empezaron caminar mientras con Anna estaba teniendo problemas con Elsa. Ella se negaba a ir.

-Vamos hermana, será divertido, te lo juro-intentó por tercera vez y como dicen la tercera es la vencida. Y así fue.

-Esta bien, ya voy-dijo rendida la albina. Elsa y Anna caminaron hacia los jardines y estaba todo obscuro.-¿El jardín? ¿Qué hacemos aquí?-Elsa estaba confundida ¿Por qué su hermana la trajo aquí? Sus dudas se hicieron más grandes al ver a la persona menos esperada-¿Westergard?-.

_En ese instante con Kristoff y Hans..._

-¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí afuera?-preguntó el pelirrojo extrañado. Tengo cosas más importantes por hacer-_._

-¿Molestar a Elsa está en esa lista?-preguntó divertido su acompañante.

-¿Westerdard?-Hans fijó su mirada proveniente de donde venia esa voz y se quedo estupefacto. Elsa se veía muy hermosa con ese vestido que le hacia destacar su figura. Si no tuviera auto-control en ese momento estaría babeando.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-continuó la albina confundida.

-Pero que coincidencia-dijo Anna inocentemente-Vayámonos Kristoff par que lo dejemos hablar tranquilos-

-¡Anna! ¡Vuelve aquí en este instante!-exclamó molesta pero ya era tarde, la mencionada se fui no sin antes con los labios decir "Te quiero".

-¡Ven sígueme!-dijo Anna agarrando la mano de su novio corriendo a su habitación-Aquí tenemos una mejor vista de ellos-

-No creo que sea bueno espiar... ¡¿Los vas a grabar?!-gritó Kristoff viendo a la chica sacando su móvil.

-Por supuesto. Quiero que en el futuro mis sobrinos vean el primer beso de sus padres-dijo entusiasmada dando saltitos.

-El chocolate te afectó-dijo Kristoff rodando los ojos-¿Qué es eso?- Anna sacó una pequeña caja con un botón.

-Esto hará que el lugar se vea mágico-explicó.

_Con Hans y Elsa..._

-¿Anna planeó todo esto?-preguntó el pelirrojo.

-No lo sé-contestó.-¿Por qué seguimos aquí? Me voy adentro-De pronto las luces del jardín de prendieron dando una atmósfera romántica. Sin duda era hermoso.-¿Pero qué demonios?-

-¿Esto es una broma?-dijo Hans mirando hacia arriba.

-¿Qué?-Elsa fijó su mirada al mismo lugar-Anna...-

Ahí arriba se encontraba un muérdago colgado entre ellos dos.

-Hay que cumplir las reglas-dijo con una sonrisa Hans.

-Nos estarás pensando en besarme ¿Verdad?-Elsa empezó a retroceder pero Hans la agarró por la cintura impidiéndoselo-Hans, dejar de bromear...-

-Ya cállate-sin previo aviso, Hans estampo sus labios sobre los de Elsa. Ella lo recibió con los ojos abiertos, el contacto era cálido y se sentía terriblemente bien. Posó sus manos en su pecho con la intención de correrlo pero solo logró que se acercaran más.

Elsa no pudo más con la tentación, cerró sus ojos y empezó corresponder el beso. Enredó sus manos alrededor de su cuello y a juguetear con sus cabellos. Sus labios se movían en sincronía y encajaban perfectamente como si su destino fuese estar juntos. En ese momento ninguno quería separase del otro pero la falta de aire les hacia falta. Al romper el contacto juntaron sus frentes y sonrieron.

-Hace tiempo que quise hacer esto-dijo Hans con la voz entrecortada.

-¿De qué hablas?-preguntó confundida.

-Elsa...-suspiró-La razón por la que empece a salir con Anna es porque quería acercarme a ti pero tú no me prestabas atención-Elsa no lo podía creer-Desde que te conozco he estado enamorado de ti-

-Dime que no es verdad. No podría soportar que todo esto fuera una farsa-Elsa se empezó ha alejar pero Hans la agarró de la muñeca.

-No te estoy mintiendo. Lo que digo es la pura verdad-explicó-Termine con Anna porque no quería seguir mintiéndole. No quería que se haga demasiadas ilusiones con cosas que no son verdad-Hans tomó un poco de aire-Después de nuestra ruptura ella me empezó a fastidiar al igual que tú-rió-Yo también empece ha hacerlo porque de ese modo lograba captar un poco tu atención pero no de la manera que quería-.

-Hans...-

-Déjame terminar-interrumpió-Un día no soporte más las acusaciones de Anna porque si que me saca de mis casillas-nuevamente rió-Le dije toda la verdad, ella se puso como loca y a saltar de alegría... lo típico de ella. Ahora veo porque planeo todo esto-Elsa de nuevo se encontraba en sus brazos- Elsa, dame una oportunidad-

Ella se puso de puntillas y lo besó con delicadeza lo cual Hans con gusto correspondió. Su beso se convirtió cada vez mas apasionado y se separaron por falta de aire.

-Esta bien-dijo con una sonrisa.

-Ya es medianoche, te quiero dar algo. Date la vuelta y quita tu cabello-Ella obedeció.-Espero que te guste, lo escogí especialmente para ti-

Elsa vio su cuello donde colgaba un precioso collar en forma de copo de nieve decorado con diamantes.

-Hans... es hermoso, muchísimas gracias-dijo tocando el objeto.

-Un copo de nieve para otro copo de nieve-dijo Hans divertido. Se dieron un casto beso en los labios.

-¡LO TENGO TODO GRABADO!-la voz de Anna se escuchó por todo el lugar.-¡VOY A LLORAR!-Hans y Elsa vieron a la ventana de la habitación de Anna y allí se encontraba ella y Kristoff.

-¡Mierda Anna cállate!-ese fue Kristoff.

-¡Ven y dame un beso!-Anna se tiró sobre él y desaparecieron de sus vistas. Hans y Elsa rieron y se abrazaron.

-Feliz Navidad Hans-

-Feliz Navidad Elsa-

_Con Anna y Kristoff..._

Después de que Anna le diera ese beso a su novio. Ella entusiasmada se levantó buscando algo en su habitación.

-¿Qué buscas?-

-Tú regalo de navidad-dijo entregándole una pequeña cajita.-Espero que te guste-

Kristoff abrió la caja y había dos anillos. Él tomó uno y decía "Anna y Kristoff" al igual que el otro.

-Diablos Anna, yo no te compré nada,estuve muy ocupado últimamente y...-Anna posó un dedo sobre sus labios.

-Con tu amor es más que suficiente-dijo ella con una sonrisa.

-Te amo Anna-

-Y yo a ti-

Ambos compartieron un beso en los labios demostrando su amor que siente por el otro. Esa fue la mejor de las navidades para ambas hermanas pues la pasaron con una persona muy especial.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Tráiganme<strong>** pañuelos mierda! ¡¿Cómo que se acabaron?! ¡Anda a comprar otros! **

**Oh Hola hermosos *se seca las lagrimas* ¿Qué les pareció este? ¿Mejor que el anterior? Espero que si porque aquí en Chile son las 00:10 de la noche y todo por estar escribiendo para ustedes porque los amo... *-***

**La idea del anillo la saque de la saga de Hush,Hush libro "Crescendo" pero decía "Jev y Nora" ¡¿Por qué siempre me enamoro de personas ficticias?! ¿¡POR QUÉ MUNDO CRUEL!? **

**Gracias a los reviews anteriores y por su apoyo de verdad se los agradezco:)**

**_Reviews:_**

_A Frozen Fan: _De verdad gracias por tu apoyo:) yo te admiro muchísimo y lo sabes lo feliz que me haces al saber que una gran escritora me apoya. Este one-shot fue mejor en ortografía en mi opinión pero hice lo mejor que pude... Besos! Feliz Navidad y prospero año nuevo...

_Helsa fan: _Gracias por tu comentario y ahora te voy a decírtelo personalmente... ¡Feliz cumpleaños atrasado! xD lo escribí en un review de A Frozen Fan pero dudo que lo hayas leído pero ahora si puedes:) te mando un besito de Olaf y feliz navidad y prospero año nuevo*3*

_AuroraAuror: _Hay amiguis no quería hacerlo ¡Te lo juro! pero debía hacerlo me apuntaron con una metralleta y si no lo hacia *pium* ok exagere mucho xD ¿Quién no ama esa canción de La Factoría? En mi opinión es la mejor de todas (O la única que conozco xD) Te deseo una feliz navidad y prospero año nuevo junto a tu familia ^-^

_Fuc* you: _No quiero ser grosera ni nada por el estilo pero es todo lo contrario de lo que tú piensas; A Frozen Fan está muy feliz por que haya más Helsa y no es el mismo nombre el de ella es "Iceburns Oneshots" y el mio "Oneshot's Helsa" Por favor no hables si no te tengo rencor ni nada solo intento aclarar las cosas contigo.

Pazita bye


End file.
